Fireflies
by raptorhunter18
Summary: One of wolves, one of angels, both pure of heart, both raised by mortals, both flung into the immortal races when their sixteenth year nears its end. Both will be enemies, then lovers, and finally they will be the deciders of fate. They will be the ones to choose the fate of humanity and the world. Jade and Tori are those two they must face the darkness of the world to save it.
1. Prologue

**Hello y'all, I'm back to writing Jori. Now i still have Kigo projects to work on and a crossover I'm working on so updates will be slow for the time being. This story i was inspired to write after seeing a picture drawn up by an awesome artist on Deviantart named c-plause. I had an idea to write this once i saw the picture. There will be a short summary to come and I hope y'all welcome me back to Jori with my new story. Please R&R thanks.**

**Short Summary : ****One of wolves, one of angels, both pure of heart, both raised by mortals, both flung into the immortal races when their sixteenth year nears its end. Both will be enemies, then lovers, and finally they will be the deciders of fate. They will be the ones to choose the fate of humanity and the world. That was the prophecy handed down to the four immortal races. Demons, Fallen Angels, Werewolves, and Vampires. These four have been at war for quite some time now. Fallen Angels and some clans of werewolves are all that stands between the destruction of humanity and their salvation. Jade finds out she's one of the fallen angels. Tori gets infected with the werewolf virus. Both must then work on controlling their new found abilities. They must work to try to protect humanity and save it from the darkness that threatens to consume it. However they never figured that a more darker and dangerous threat would be posed by humanity. Together they find their feelings for one another while they fight off the forces of darkness.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a story inspired by the art of c-plause. It is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

**Fireflies**

**Prologue**

_Fireflies, to many they are just insects that hover through the air glowing. They are one of the few insects that produce their own natural light. They hover around, males flashing their lights quickly to attract females. Females flashing slowly to announce their presence._

_For millions of people around the world the small glowing insects are the unofficial start of summer. Children rushing outside with empty jars in hopes to fill them. People sitting at lakes enjoying peaceful nights watching the small bugs as they light the night up. _

_ My name is Jade West and it was on a night like that that I was found by my parents. I was found lost and abandoned in the woods of Hollywood California. Fireflies were lighting their way to me. Little did they know that the screaming baby they found in the woods laying in a collection of ferns was a fallen angel. I am one of the last of the ancient beings._

_ Of course I didn't know what I was until I turned sixteen. That's when I was introduced into a world I never knew of. I was shown to be a protector of humanity, meant to protect humans from the forces of darkness. I was supposed to protect them from werewolves, vampires, and demons. However I never realized two things. One; humans were the real threat, well some were. Two; that the love of my life would be a werewolf._

_ A lycanthrope by the name of Tori Vega. A woman, she is what makes me whole and fills my heart. She's the one I'm supposed to be with. We have both knocked on death's door for each other and no matter what we will lay our lives down for one another. Werewolves are the ones who are willing to either help humanity or try to destroy it. That's because unlike the vampires or demons they still have a soul._

_ It's hard being one of the last fallen angels. It's even harder that the one I love is a werewolf and a woman like I am. We have to face evil werewolves, the forces of darkness and the humans who want to catch us or kill us. Life is never easy, for me everything started when I was sixteen, eight years ago. This is my story, the story of a fallen angel._

XX

Jade sat on a tree stump her blue eyes were looking out into the dark woods. Fire flies flashed around her making her eyes dart around as she tracked each of them. Her black hair shined as the moon shined down on her. The bolt in her eyebrow gleamed as it caught the light of the moon.

She looked down to see a lightening bug on her wrist. Watching it closely her eyes followed it as it moved over her tattoo. It flashed lighting the star up. It flew off her wrist and past her head. She looked as it flew between her black feathered wings. They were stretched out, catching the wind a bit. The feathers fluttered a bit, however they were black, a trait of a fallen angel.

Her clothing was black as was her hair. She was a pale skinned girl. It fit well with her dark clothes and black wings. Just then a branch snapped nearby making her look. Her eyes scanned the darkened woods searching for the sourse of the sound. Just then a lycan melted from the darkness.

It was a brown furred werewolf. The fur was somewhat shaggy which caused it to flutter in the breeze as it blew around. Its ears were pointed and it had a long and narrow wolf like muzzle. Its eyes were a bright green with slit pupils that were locked onto her. As it walked its muscles rippled with each step of its backwards facing ankles. It had a tail that stuck straight out from the rump of the beast. It finally came to a stop in front of Jade and looked down at her.

Jade looked at the werewolf as it looked at her. She smiled a bit as the werewolf started to shrink. As it shrunk from being eight feet tall to five and a half feet tall, fur melted from its body. Left standing there was a nude latina who smiled brightly at Jade. This was Jade's love Tori Vega.

Jade reached to her side and grabbed a set if clothes as to which she passed them to Tori. She took them from her and proceeded to dress herself. Once she was dressed Jade stood up and walked over to her. Tori's eyes still had slit pupils and were locked onto Jade. For them,they were finally at peace. No more fighting, no more violence, and no more killing.

Tori grabbed Jade's coat and pulled her to herself. They looked into each other's eyes, the fireflies around them lighting them up making them glow. Slowly they leaned in and kissed each other, their lips moving together. Jade's wings wrapped around them both and cocooned them in her wings. They broke apart from the kiss and looked at one another. The fireflies seemed to be drawn to them lighting them up as they stood there.

"I love you" Tori said softly as she kept her head tipped to Jade's.

"I love you too" Jade replied as she caressed Tori's cheek.

XX

**July 26th, 1992, Beverley Hills, California**

Andrew and Bethany West took a walk through the woods behind their house like they did every night. This night they had found their way into a clearing. They walked over to a rock and sat down on it. They watched as the stars twinkled above them. It was a warm summer's night with a light breeze blowing.

They marveled as the fireflies danced around before them. Bethany leaned her head onto her husband's shoulder making him smile as he looked up to the sky. They needed this walk, they needed this because they had been delivered heartbreaking news. They were never going to be able to have a child of their own.

Just then a wind blew by them and carried on the wind was a cry. It was a baby's cry, an infant's cry. Bethany heard it first, her maternal instinct kicked in as she got up. Andrew looked at her as she took off into the woods. They moved through the woods towards the crying sound.

They came up a small knoll and stopped to look down. Fireflies hovered in the air lighting the area up. In a collection of ferns near a log they saw it. An infant girl, not more than a few days old crying. Bethany moved down to the child as Andrew looked around searching for any signs of the child's parents.

"Andrew, we've been blessed, this child" his wife said making him look to her. She pulled her wind breaker off and wrapped the crying infant up in it. Her eyes lifted up to her husband who was looking at her. "We found her for a reason" she said softly as she looked down to the baby.

Andrew looked at her before looking to the child in her arms. Slowly he stepped forward and looked at her. The child cooed making him look to the baby in his wife's arms. He looked into her eyes and smiled a bit, she was right. This child was found by them for a reason. This child was there's now and it was what they needed.

XX

Under a tree nearby was a pair of figures who watched as the two humans carried the infant away. One was a woman while the other was a man. The woman had a pair of black wings sprouting from her back. She gripped onto a knife and prepared to go after them. She stopped when the man's hand grabbed her arm. He was a werewolf while the other was a fallen angel.

"Two humans have taken the newest guardian" she hissed at him.

"I see that, but they are not evil, not like those that hunt us" he replied looking at her.

"How can you be sure?" She questioned as she sheathed the knife.

"I can sense it" was his reply as he turned to face her. "She is _One of Two_" he said as they started walking into the woods.

"_One of Two_?" She asked making him glance back to her.

"_One of wolves, one of angels, both pure of heart, both raised by mortals, both flung into the immortal races when their sixteenth year nears its end. Both will be enemies, then lovers, and finally they will be the deciders of fate. They will be the ones to choose the fate of humanity and the world_" he said recounting an ancient prophecy passed down to the immortals from the gods.

"We must watch over her, guide her down the path of the pure hearted" the fallen angel said looking to him.

"You will, you are a fallen angel, I am a werewolf, I will watch for the werewolf and once I find the werewolf, I will guide the wolf" he said looking at her.

She looked at him before nodding slightly. Her wings flapped and she lifted up into the air. She looked down at him and smiled at him. "Until next time, Sikowitz" she said before flying off leaving him there.

"Until next time, Allison" he said walking into the woods.

XX

**Sixteen years later**

Tori sat in the woods behind her house. It had been a long day at school. She remembered what happened, how Jade had dumped that iced coffee on her head. She had gotten her revenge by making that Jade girl watch her kiss her boyfriend. She smiled a bit, laughing about what she had done.

A branch snapped behind her making her turn and look. The moon shined down making it hard to focus. She looked when suddenly from the brush jumped a wolf. It landed on the ground in front of her making her step back. It looked at her snarling, its muzzle was wrinkled and it bared its teeth at her.

Her eyes shot wide when the wolf stood up on its hind legs. It walked towards her growling. She looked as the bipedal wolf looked down at her. Suddenly in a blinding flash it shot forward and pinned her to the ground. She was to afraid, her throat had a lump in it making her unable to scream. The wolf snarled before shooting down and biting her shoulder.

Tori screamed in pain as her blood gushed from the wound. Suddenly the wolf on her was tackled off of her. She rolled to her side, her hand coming up to stop the bleeding. She backed up to a tree and rested her back against the tree. She looked to see a man had attacked the wolf. The wolf towered over him, growling deeply at him.

The man hissed before suddenly he tackled the two legged wolf down a hill.

She heard the crashing as they disappeared from sight. Getting up slowly she growled in pain as she gripped onto her shoulder. She staggered through the woods back towards her house. As she did she fell to her knees before she passed out.

XX

Her eyes fluttered a bit as the sun shone down on her. Slowly her eyes fully opened and she sat up quickly and looked to see she had passed out in her backyard. She looked to her shoulder to see it was covered in dried blood like her shirt. Pulling her shirt down she looked at the wounded area of her shoulder. The wound that had been inflicted upon her was gone. Instead there were several pink scars making her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

Getting up slowly she staggered a bit before walking towards her house. She opened the door and looked to see she had the house to herself. Moving up the steps she made it to her room. Once in she stripped down and looked at herself in her full body mirror. She saw her muscles seemed to be much larger than she remembered. She was unsure what had happened to cause this sudden growth spurt.

"Tori, we're home" she heard her mother call from down the steps. With the sound of them moving around on the floor below, she locked her door. She dressed herself quickly and hid her bloody clothes under her bed. Turning, she left her room leaving the thoughts of the previous night behind her.

XX

**Two weeks later**

Tori sat in her room studying for the test on Monday. She sighed a bit, it was annoying to her. She stopped when she heard a skittering sound. Her eyes drifted around her room looking for the source of the sound. Her eyes stopped to see a spider crawling across the wall, on the other side of her room.

She stood up slowly looking at the spider as it kept crawling around. Then her nose picked up on the scent of the woods. She looked out her open window to see the darkened woods. The clouds parted and the full moon shone down on her. Her head lifted up and locked onto the moon.

The wind swirled around kicking her hair up. Suddenly she doubled over gasping in pain as she clutched her stomach. Her free hand grabbed onto the corner of her desk as her growls deepened. Her eyes changed, becoming a bright green with slit pupils. Suddenly she launched herself from the window.

She landed in a tree, stopping only long enough to bound from tree to tree. Soon she crashed down onto a rock with a loud growl. Brown fur began to grow from her body as her fingers elongated. They tapered to claws at the end of her fingers. She heard fabric tearing making her look back. A tail sprouted from her, making her eyes shoot wide.

Suddenly her face elongated and her ears pointed. Her hair became shaggy as she stood up and grew to be eight feet tall. Her teeth became long fangs and hung down, protruding from her mouth. Her chest became muscular as did her legs. Her ankles lifted up and were backwards facing. Looking herself over she then realized something, she was a werewolf, like the creature that bit her. Her arms went out and her head snapped backwards and she let out a powerful howl that echoed throughout the woods.

XX

Sikowitz stood in a tree looking down as Tori ran through the woods. He smiled a bit, his eyes were locked onto her retreating form. _This is what we have been waiting for, the pure hearted werewolf_, he thought as he transformed into his werewolf form. Still smiling he looked up to the moon before suddenly howling and jumping down into the woods.


	2. Chapter One

**Well thanks y'all for welcoming me back to Jori. I got an awesome reaction to this story. Now I already had this chapter written up so C-plause could see what it was going to be like. After this It'll be some time before I update again because I've got other stories to work on. So here's the next chapter for the story and this one comes with a music mix for this story. Well please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for strong graphic violence, strong sexual content, and strong language.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing to do with the Victorious universe. This is a story inspired by the art of c-plause. It is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain profit from.**

* * *

**Fireflies**

**Chapter One**

Wind swirled through the trees, making the branches and leaves swirl around. Squirrels scampered around moving through the under brush. One moved up to a tan colored hand that was rested on a rock. It moved around the hand, sniffing it. Its nose brushed up against the finger. That slight action made the fingers twitch a bit. It lifted its head up and looked to see a brown haired woman laying on a bed of moss.

Her head lifted up and looked at the squirrel. It cocked its head at her before turning and scampering off. She watched its bushy tail disappear into some brush. The wind blew over her again and she sighed contently. Sitting back on her knees, her legs were at a right angle resting in the moss. A splitting headache cut through her head making her rub the heal of her hand against her forehead.

She scented a copper smell making her stop and open her eyes. She pulled back when she saw her right hand was covered in blood. Looking down she saw she was nude. However her current state wasn't what shocked her. What shocked her were the splotches of blood that were over her breast and her stomach. Turning to her left she looked to see the broken and shredded body of a deer laying next to her. She gasped loudly pushing back from the dead animal.

"The first change is always the strongest, and the worst" a voice said from behind her.

Turning slowly she looked to see a man she knew, a teacher of hers. His brown hair had some grey in it and was bald down the middle. His beard was connected to his hair as was his mustache. He wore loose fitting pajama style clothing. He smiled at her before tossing her a duster coat. She caught it and looked at it before slowly looking back to him.

"Sikowitz, what's going on?" She questioned in a shaky and raspy voice.

"You are a lycanthrope, a werewolf" he responded, no humor in his voice, not like his usual tone.

"Werewolves don't exist" she responded gaining more of her voice as she put the coat on.

"You're right, there must be some logical reason for you to wake up naked in a moss bed with a dead deer next to you" he quipped walking over to a rock. He sat on it and smirked at her. She just looked at him as she buttoned the coat up. "Tori, you are a werewolf now, like I am a werewolf. We are one of four immortal races. Werewolves, vampires, demons, and fallen angels" he explained watching her as she looked down at her hands.

"All that stuff really exist?" She questioned softly to herself.

"It does, and you're now a member of werewolves" he said making her head turn to look at him. "Werewolves were the answer to vampires while fallen angels are the answer to demons" he said his eyes locking with hers. "I'm sorry Tori, you're now in a war. A war of good and evil. And sometimes the lines are blurred" he spoke out making her head lower as she thought of it.

"I don't want this, any of this" she said softly, a few tears appearing in her eyes.

"I didn't either, but shit happens. Life throws us curve balls, sometimes they are a lot different than we expect" he said standing up, his hand extending to hers. She looked at him before slowly reaching her hand out and taking his. He helped her up but her legs were like that of jelly. Falling she let out a yelp of shock before suddenly Sikowitz caught her. "That'll ware off once you're use to the change" he said offering a kind smile as they walked back towards her house.

Her mind was a jumble of information. She is now a werewolf, a monster. To top it off she's just been thrown into a war between good and evil. It was severely getting to her, a world that she never knew existed was just suddenly thrown at her. Her hazel eyes darted around taking in every detail around her as she thought on the subject.

"I will help you to control the beast within you, it'll take time. Of course, time's all you got now. Someday you'll be able to control both the skin walker phase and the lycan phase. Once that happens you will be a force to be reckoned with" he spoke making her lift his head up to her.

"How old are you really?" She questioned in a meek tone making him look to her.

"Two hundred" he said making her eyes widen in shock at hearing that. He carried her up to the back porch of her house and gently sat her down on the wood deck. He looked at her as her legs trembled a bit but her footing was solid. "We must continue to act the same way we do at school. However outside of school I'll train you until you are ready" he said looking at her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She just nodded slightly before looking back up at him. He smiled slightly before turning and running off in the direction of the woods. She watched him disappear into the woods leaving her there. Slowly she looked down to her hands. Just under her skin was a monster, a monster she never knew existed. "So much for a normal life" she sighed before walking back into her house.

XX

Across town a motorcycle roared in between cars. The rider swerved between cars narrowly missing many of them. Horns honked as the rider blasted through a red light. Looking back a black visor over the helmet covered the smirking face. Looking forward the occupant watched as a tractor trailer was in front of them.

Twisting their body the crotch rocket twisted low to the ground. The bike and its rider slid under the trailer. Coming out the other side the bike did a wheelie before screaming down the road again. Just then sirens started whaling making the rider look back. A cop car was following the bike. Pulling over the occupant looked as the cop got out and came to the rider's side.

"Jade West, third time this week you've been pulled over" the officer said looking at the rider.

Hands came up and pulled the helmet off. A black mane uncoiled from under the helmet. Blue eyes turned to the officer who was looking at her. She sneered a bit, her eyes rolling as she climbed off her bike. Her leather jacket squeaked a bit. Her black jeans covered her curved hips and rounded butt. She curled her finger through the green and blue streaks at the front of her head. The bolt above her left eye glinted a bit as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Third time's the charm" she quipped looking at him.

He looked at her as she continued to stare at him. Her eyes seemed to bore into him. His eyes locked with hers. Staring at them suddenly they started to glow slightly making him gaze deeper into them. His head shook a bit before he folded up his book and looked at her. "Get your shit together Jade, next time you will get a ticket" he said before walking back to his cruiser.

Jade watched as he drove off leaving her there smirking a bit. "Said you and all the other cops whose pulled me over" she said smirking a bit.

Placing the helmet back on she climbed onto her bike. Sitting back she started her bike, revving it a few times. Since she had turned sixteen she has been able to influence people. It worked wonders for her since she drove her motorcycle recklessly. She never understood it but it was effective. Smirking a bit she drove down the rode until she was in front of a Starbucks.

Parking the bike she walked over and opened the front door. Walking in she looked around at some people who were always there. They were the classic uptight Hollywood types. She just shook her head at them before walking up to the counter. She smiled a bit at the woman behind the counter.

The woman always seemed to put her at ease no matter what mood she was in. She had long auburn colored hair that was kept up in a ponytail. Her bright gold eyes glistened and sat well in her ivory colored skin. She was a little bit taller than Jade but she had a petite body type. She looked at Jade and smiled showing off perfect pearls in her mouth.

"Hey Allison" she said setting her helmet on the counter.

"Hey Jade, managed to get out of another ticket?" Allison questioned, a knowing smirk on her face as she started to mix Jade's coffee together.

"Yeah" she said with a slight smirk. She looked at the older woman and both let out a slight laugh. Jade took her coffee and looked at Allison. She stopped when her eyes picked up on something. It seemed that the woman was glowing a bit. A confused smirk went across her face but she just played it off as a trick of the light.

Grabbing her helmet she walked back outside. She walked over to her bike and leaned up against it. Taking a sip of her coffee she looked at her bike and smiled a bit. It was her pride and joy. She put a lot of money into it, and a lot of her time into it. The bike itself was a jet black color with what looked like webs going across it. Near the back tires there were what looked like flames spawning from the wheels.

She smiled a bit rubbing her gloved hand over the smooth shell of the bike. Looking up she looked around the city watching as cars drove by her. Taking another sip of her coffee she found her mind wondering. She thought about that girl Tori. A slight sneer went across her face. That girl had the gull to kiss her boyfriend in front of her. However there was something about the Latino that she couldn't place her finger on.

A twinge of pain shot up her back making her stop all her thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder her eyebrows arched a bit when she saw nothing there causing her the pain. She ignored it and continued to drink her coffee. Suddenly just as quickly as it started it stopped. Shrugging her shoulders she dropped the coffee cup into a waist can.

She prepared to move back to her bike but stopped as the pain returned. It hit her like a ton of bricks causing her to fall to her knees. She started grunting loudly as she crawled towards an ally. It felt like someone was stabbing a flaming knife into her back. Among the pain she felt something pushing against her leather jacket. Sitting back on her knees she unzipped her coat. Wrenching it off she looked to see something bulging against her tang top.

Suddenly the fabric was shredded and a pair of damp black feathered wings shot out of her back. Blood dripped from them and they shined a bit in the sun. Her eyes were wide as she looked at them. Slowly the pain began to take her over. She fell forward, her eyes fluttering a bit. Just before she passed out she looked to see a figure walking up to her.

XX

A buzzing sound could be heard. Jade winced as slight twinges of pain were shooting through her. Her eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Her vision was blurry making her blink a bit. Her vision cleared and she found herself in a tattoo parlor. Her head twisted to the left and she looked to see a tattooist. He looked at her and then shut the machine off. Getting up from his stool he walked into another room.

Jade could barely move, her body, so stiff and sore it felt like someone was on her. Her back ached making her glance back over her shoulder. To her surprise the wings she saw earlier were gone. Rubbing her head a bit she moaned softly, closing her eyes trying to banish the pain.

"Good, you're awake" a voice, an all to familiar voice said from behind her.

Her eyes opened and slowly she looked back to see her standing there. Allison, the woman who knew Jade loved her coffee with three sugars and two creams. The woman who's been making her coffee since she was thirteen. She strode over to her side and looked down at her back.

"Alex always does a wonderful job" she said with a smile before turning. Grabbing a hand mirror she moved it in front of Jade's face. The teen looked at her causing her to nod to the mirror.

Slowly she turned and looked at the mirror, seeing it was showing her a full body mirror above her, that's where she focused. Once she did she gasped a bit. On her back were two tattoos, they were what appeared to be wings. They were folded up, running the length of her back, coming to a stop at the hem of her jeans. She could see the details of each feather. Her eyed than focused on a tattoo in between the wings.

It was just a simple design, one of a line about six inches long. There were spirals going around it. Once they got close to the bottom they connected to the line. Around them were what looked like feathers. Her head slowly turned to look at Allison who took the mirror away. The older woman moved over to a table and took a black shirt off of it. She passed it to Jade who slowly took it.

"So would it be a safe bet to say you're very confused and want to know just what the fuck is going on?" She questioned earning a slow nod from Jade. "Well, you're a fallen angel like the man who did your tattoos and me. We're some of the last, there ain't many of us left in the world. The tattoos are a way to cover them up and hide them from mortals. The one between the wings is the mark of a fallen angel" she explained walking around to be in front of Jade.

"I don't understand" she said looking at Allison.

"You wouldnt" she started with a shrug. "That's because unlike Alex and I you were raised by mortals. We are the protectors of humanity" she said before pulling her shirt off. A wave of relief hit Jade when she saw the woman was wearing a bra. She turned her back to Jade and to her surprise she saw the same tattoos.

She watched as her hand came back and unsnapped her bra. She watched as suddenly the skin started to ripple a bit. The feathers turned a black color and slowly they started lifting out of the skin. It looked like the skin was struggling to keep a hold of the feathers. They lifted away from the body. Looking on, Jade watched as a pair of all black wings spread wide. She guessed it had to be at least a fifteen foot long wingspan. She looked at the wings, the feathers at the end curled upwards a bit. Allison turned to look at her, her wings folding around her body.

"Why me?" Jade could only ask looking at her.

"Because you are _One of Two_, an ancient prophecy one given to us immortals by the ancient gods. Now I'm sure more questions have been raised than answered. I'll explain it all in due time. Just know that I will explain it all to you. However you need to start training, you're now in a war, a war between darkness and light. We have to battle demons, vampires, and some werewolves. However a new player has appeared in the war we never thought possible" she explained all the while walking around in front of Jade who was listening closely to what she had to say.

"Who's the new threat?" Jade asked watching her as her head turned to look at her.

"Humans, humans have been posing a threat to all four kinds of immortal races. They hunt us mercilessly and slaughter us by the hundreds every month. Luckily, we, the fallen angels are the hardest to kill" she explained before walking over to be face to face with Jade. "It's time for you to go home, but training to fight and harness all your abilities will begin tomorrow" she said before nodding behind her.

Jade looked at her before looking back to see who she nodded to. Looking she saw Alex the tattooist standing there. He had her helmet, gloves, and jacket. He motioned her to the stuff which she slowly got up. She walked over to her stuff and picked it up.

"Jade, remember demons can take the form of anything. Be careful of new people you allow into your life" Allison said after her making the new fallen angel look back at her.

Jade just nodded a bit before Alex led her outside. She looked to see her biked parked next to the front door. She looked back to Alex who lowered his head. He touched two fingers to his forehead before dragging them down to his nose. Once he stopped he moved his fingers out towards Jade.

"What does that mean?" She asked looking at him.

"Go in peace, and be safe" he replied in a gruff voice before turning and walking back into the shop.

Jade watched him return to the shop. Slowly she turned to her bike. Her black hair was moving around her head as she slowly walked her bike over to the street. A new world has been thrown at her. Her world had changed making head spin causing her grumble a bit. Putting her helmet on she started her bike and drove off back towards her house. One thing was sure, she needed to find out what happened to cause her to be raised by 'Mortals' as Allison had put it.

XX

Jade pulled into the driveway of her house. She looked to see both of her parent's cars were home. She was happy a bit at seeing that. Climbing off her bike her hands came up and pulled her helmet off. Walking up to her front door she opened it. Looking around neither of her parents were in the immediate area. Walking into the living room she looked at her parents.

Her mother was watching television while her father was bent over some papers from work. Moving over to a chair in the room she sat down.

"Hey Jade, how was your day?" Bethany asked looking at her daughter.

Jade took a deep breath, lowering her head a bit. She rubbed her hands over her knees before looking back up to her parents. "Do you two know who my blood parents are?" Jade questioned making her father stop his work and her mother look back to him.

"Why would you ask that?" Andrew questioned looking at her.

"Because I found out today you two aren't my real parents" Jade responded lowering her head a bit.

Bethany got up and moved over to Jade's side. She placed her arm around her daughter and pulled her into a hug. "You are our daughter, we love you very much" she said looking at Jade who looked back at her.

"I know, and I love you both, but who are my real parents?" She asked looking from her mother to her father.

"We don't know" Andrew said making Jade lock eyes with him.

"We found you abandoned in the woods. You were just an infant, couldn't have been more than a few days old. We adopted you, claiming you as our daughter" Bethany explained looking at her.

Jade looked at her before looking to Andrew. He stood up and came to her side. Both hugged her and she returned the hug. They were her parents now, whoever decided to abandon her made a mistake. She had a great life, and great parents. She was happy even though now she was a fallen angel. She would just have to be a fallen angel and the child of two humans. She would just have to juggle both worlds.

* * *

**Well that would be the first chapter of the story. Its going to be a wicked and wild story and some bad guys won't be as bad as you think they are. Or they could be that bad. Well I was a knucklehead last chapter and forgot to post the link to the art. **** art/Fireflies-323942829 well give it a check out it's a beautiful drawing. So here's the music mix I owe y'all give me your thoughts on it.**

**1. Still Here by Digital Daggers**

**2. City Life by Red Light King**

**3. Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter**

**4. Razor's Edge by Digital Daggers**

**5. Compass by Jamie Lidell**

**6. Drivin' Around Song by Colt Ford feat Jason Aldean**

**7. Elements by Lindsey Stirling**

**8. Sick Of It by Skillet**

**9. Haunted by Evanescence**

**10. Young by Hollywood Undead**

**11. Far From Home by Five Finger Death Punch**

**12. Blood Brothers by Papa Roach**

**13. Not Gonna Die by Skillet**

**14. Highway Don't Care by Tim McGraw feat Taylor Swift and Keith Urban**

**15. Far Away by Nickleback**

**16. Rise by Skillet**

**17. Let Me Go by Avril Lavigne feat Chad Kruger**

**18. Monster by Paramore**

**19. Lost In The Echo by Linkin Park**

**20. World In Flames by In This Moment**

**21. City by Hollywood Undead**

**22. Lullaby For A Dead Man by Elena Siegman feat Kevin Sherwood**

**23. Last Resort by Papa Roach**

**24. Battlecry by Skillet**

**25. If I Didn't Have You by Thompson Square**


	3. Chapter Two

**A new chapter for fireflies is here. I must say i feel honored that C-Plaus allowed me to write this. I love her art and I'm hoping i can do it justice. I used it as the cover to this story. Well its time to see one of the first threats to the immortals. I hope y'all enjoy the chapter please R&R thanks.**

**Rated M for Strong and graphic violence, strong language, and strong sexual content.**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction inspired by the art of c-plaus. It is a work of fiction meant to entertain and not gain prophet from. I own nothing to do with the victorious universe, i just own this plot.**

* * *

**Fireflies**

**Chapter Two**

**Two Years Later**

A man walked down the darkened alleys of LA. As he was walking he shook a little bit. It wasn't cold, it was the middle of summer. He was a druggie and he was on his way to see his supplier. As his feet carried him his arms twitched a bit. His fingers continued to scratch at his skin. He looked down one of the back streets to see a man leaning up against a wall. A smile tugged at his lips, it was his dealer.

He walked down the street making his way towards the man. Reaching into the pocket of his jeans he pulled out his money. He came up to the man who just looked at him. Handing the dealer the money he watched as the man counted it. A wave of relief washed over the druggie as he was passed a bag full of a white powder.

Suddenly a spotlight hit them causing them both to turn. An unmarked police car sat at the end of it. Before either could run another car pulled up effectively trapping them in the alley. The druggie threw his hands up and surrendered but the dealer pulled out a pistol.

"Put it down kid, that won't help you" a man said as two cops started walking towards them. Two cops, one from each vehicle.

"Fuck you" the man said his gun moving between both cops.

"What do we have here partner?" One asked coming to a stop.

"One druggie who's a fucking coward and another who's only acting tough cause he's got a gun" the other cop said looking around at them.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" The dealer asked looking between them. He turned the gun to the cop on his left. Turning back to the right he pointed his gun at nothing. Lowering the gun he looked around only to find the other cop missing. Suddenly his gun was pulled away from him and he found himself looking into a pair of hollow black eyes.

"Let's see how tough you truly are" the cop said revealing rows of triangular teeth.

"What the fuck are you?" The man gasped as the cop grabbed him by his throat.

"You wouldn't be able to understand. You're just some human" the officer growled in an inhuman voice. Suddenly he threw the man back sending him flying through the air.

The dealer slammed into the opposite brick wall. He bounced to the ground and groaned as he spat blood up. He rolled over to see the second cop standing next to the cop who just threw him. His eyes were wide when he saw two long canine teeth hanging from the man's mouth. He grabbed the druggie and pulled him up to his feet. Suddenly the man attacked sinking the long fangs into his neck.

The man screamed out in pain as he felt the blood gush out. It was flowing in streams. The bright crimson liquid filled the man's mouth and he drank it. He growled as he ripped his mouth away ripping out a hunk of flesh. That in turn caused blood to splash out across the ground. He pushed the druggie to the ground and watched as blood quickly pooled around his body.

"Now, its my turn" the first officer said looking at the dealer.

The man looked on in horror as suddenly his face started to deform. It looked as if his skin was melting off his body. His arms split into two more arms giving him a total of four. His legs fell from his body and a long scorpion like tail came from his body. A pair of bat like wings came out of his back. His face had clicking mandibles as well as having three eyes. One eye was on his forehead while the other two were where his human eyes were. They were hollow and black like a shark's eyes.

"What the fuck is going on?" The dealer screamed as he pushed himself up against the wall of the building.

"As I've said before mortal, you wouldn't be able to understand" the creature growled as it dropped onto its clawed hands.

The man screamed out as the monster scurried across the ground towards him. Before he could move he found himself pinned to the ground. The creature then stabbed its tail through his chest. It exploded out sending a geyser of blood splashing across the wall. The dealer moaned before glancing back to the creature. Blood trailed from his mouth, dripping off his chin.

"What... what the fuck are you?" He gagged looking at the creature.

"A demon" it hissed before its mandibles spread revealing rows of dagger like teeth. It shot forward and ripped the man's throat out. It ate the flesh and then proceeded to consume the flesh of the man. As it was eating it stopped, shreds of flesh hung from its mouth and blood dripped from its chin. "We're not alone" the demon stated, glancing back to the vampire as he was finishing drinking the blood of the man he killed.

"Werewolves?" The fellow monster questioned looking to the demon.

"No, angels" the demon replied with a snarl as its eyes moved around looking for its natural enemy.

"Maybe these two are it?" It heard the vampire say making it look to him.

The vampire looked to the demon and nodded back down the road. It turned its head and looked to see two figures walking towards them. Its black eyes looked to see one was a man and one was a woman. The man was a foot taller than the woman. He looked more muscular having large biceps and broad shoulders. The woman seemed like she had a thin streamline body with flowing hair. Some flaps opened under its eyes and it inhaled sharply. A smile tugged at his lips as he glanced back to the vampire.

"They're human" it growled with a chuckle.

"It's our lucky night" he replied getting to his feet. "I got this."

With that the vampire started walking towards the two humans. A smile was painted across his face as he grew closer to them. He watched as the woman stopped but the man continued walking towards him. The man came to a stop just before a pole light. He stood just out of the reach of the light and so the vampire did as well.

"Ready to die tonight human?" He questioned watching as the man continued to look at him.

"Always ready to die, but tonight, I'm your angel of death" the man said in a gruff voice.

The vampire's eyebrow arched at hearing this before he busted out laughing. He glanced back to see the demon was watching them. Slowly he turned to look at the man as he slowly stepped into the light. He was wearing a pair of steel toed boots. A pair of black jeans were on his powerful looking legs. He wore an ammo vest which was loaded down with clips. On his hips were a pair of revolvers. In his right hand he gripped onto an M-4 with a silencer attached to it. On his back was a large claymore sword. Going down his arms were tattoos, there were a scythe on each of his massive forearms. The vampire knew the meaning of the tattoos, this man was a hunter.

He finally lifted his head up to look at the man's face. The man had shaggy brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. He wore a mask that had a skull with a split going across it. His eyes shot wide at seeing this, he was a Death Angel. His attention turned to see the woman come up next to him. Her hair was long and blonde and color. She wore a similar outfit except she wielded a P-90. On her hips were two forty five caliber pistols. Instead of a sword she had a bow strapped to her back. She too wore a mask with a skull on it and it was just missing the lower jaw.

"Death Angels" he shouted back to the demon.

He turned quickly preparing to rejoin the demon. However the tattooed hunter had other plans. In a flash he tossed his M-4 to his left hand and then unsheathed his sword. With just a glint in the light he swung the sword. He decapitated the vampire. Looking down he looked as the vampire fell dead at his feet. Both he and the woman looked at one another. There eyes soon focused on the demon down the alley. It looked at them before hissing loudly.

"I've killed plenty of hunters in the past you two will be no different" it roared looking at them.

Its wings flapped as it prepared to take flight. Lifting off into the air it let out a shriek as it charged the two hunters. Its clawed hands went out as it readied itself to kill them. Just then it saw a quick flash in its right eye and before it could react pain shot through its body. It crashed to the road bouncing across it, the demon slammed into a dumpster. With a growl it looked to the right to see its wing laying on the ground.

It looked back to see a third hunter with the other two. She stood there next to the others. Her clothing was like the others, all black. Her hair was in a braided ponytail going down her back. She shined in the light, her ebony skin glowing like a beacon. Her brown eyes were locked on the demon. In her hands she gripped onto a pair of curved daggers. Strapped to her back was an 870 pump shotgun.

"There's three of you?" The demon hissed looking at them.

"Actually, four" the blonde said with a shrug.

The demon gave her a confused look before suddenly a bullet ripped out of its chest. It roared in pain before falling forward injured. Glancing back it saw nothing. Just then another bullet hit it in the throat causing it to screech. Blood gushed from the wound as it tried to crawl towards the three humans. It growled before looking up at them.

"I will kill you three" it spat at them as the blonde stepped forward.

Her eyes looked at it through the holes in the mask. Reaching back she grabbed the bow. On it was a quiver of arrows. She took one out and the tip of it had a marking on it. He looked at it, the demon's eyes shot wide. She fired the arrow. It slammed into its head causing the demon to screech. Its head slammed into the ground and started to flop around. They looked on as the body started to glow before falling apart. It burned up into ashes once it fell apart fully.

"Let's go, we got school in a few hours" the man said running down the alley.

XX

Standing on the top of a building were two figures. Both were women, and both had wings spread wide. They were fallen angels, the demon was right, there were two angels. Both sheathed blades before looking to one another. The one on the right was younger than the other. Her blue eyes were wide at seeing what had just happened.

"Now you see what humans are truly capable of" the one on the left said gaining the other's attention.

"Allison, how were they able to get like this?" The young woman questioned looking at her teacher.

"Times have changed Jade, not human nature. The methods in which they hunt the immortals has evolved" Allison said turning around.

Jade looked back down to the street before turning and jogging back to her teacher. She walked a few paces behind her. The older angel jumped off the building, her wings flapping as she took flight. Jade's wings flapped and she took off following her closely. They circled over the city, slowly making their way back to Jade's house.

The goth girl looked down at the city as they flew over it. It was beautiful, the streets glowing from the cars and street lights. Off in the distance the giant Hollywood sign glowed like a beacon. This is what she loved the most about being a fallen angel. The freedom of flight. She allowed a smile to go across her face as they started to fly down to her house. Together they landed on the roof and looked out across the city.

"Your training has been complete for almost a month now. You are a well formed protector, and now you've seen one of the most dangerous threats to us. When the day comes and you have to face them be ready. Those four are the most dangerous hunters out there" Allison explained looking at Jade who looked back at her.

"But, I only saw three" she replied, recalling the hunters they had watched.

"There was a fourth, a sniper. However that's something that you need to worry about on another day. Your first day of school is in a few hours. Its also your senior year, once its over you can fully join our ranks" Allison said smiling at the younger angel. "Also I just wanted to say, the fact that you chose to continue living the life of the mortal you were. Well that's very brave of you, the sign of someone pure of heart. See you in a few hours, I'll have your coffee ready when you get there."

With that Jade watched as Allison flapped her wings and flew off back towards the heart of the city. Jade climbed back down into her bedroom. Turning on a light on her night stand she looked at herself in a mirror. Her wings slowly folded up against her back. The tops of them just a few inches over her head. Reaching up she pulled the straps of the special vest she was wearing off.

The vest fell to the ground at her feet. She looked at herself in the mirror again. Across her body were different scars, scars she had received from training. Looking back she watched as her wings slowly melted back into her body. They formed the tattoos once more, the perfect camouflage for them. Reaching down she unhooked the weapons belt from her jeans. She looked at the various knives and daggers on it. On her vest were throwing knives that she wielded with deadly precision.

Picking her vest up she carried them over to her closet and opened it. She carefully sat both down in the closet and hid them under some clothes. Closing her the door she began to strip out of her jeans. Walking around her room she was wearing only a pair of boy shorts. She picked up a tang top and put it on. Looking to her alarm clock she saw it was four in the morning.

"It's going to be a fun day" she mumbled crawling into bed and turning the light out.

XX

The bell rung and the class exited from Sikowitz's, all but Tori. She stood there as the other students filed past her. Once they were gone it was just her and Sikowitz left. He was leaned up against his desk looking at her. He scratched his beard and smiled a bit.

"Tori, I must say you've surpassed my expectations" he said smiling at her.

"How so?" She asked looking at him as he pushed off his desk.

"Well, you've mastered both the skin walker and lycanthrope phases. You did it in two years. It usually takes five to six years to do it. You're a true protégée" he said smiling at her as she smiled brightly. "Go get lunch, tonight we will be going to meet Alison" he said patting her back.

"Who's that?" Tori questioned, knowing she had never met this person.

"She's a fallen angel, an ally to our clan" he said before looking to see his next class walking in. "We'll talk more later, have a good day" he said smiling at her.

Tori walked out of the room and stopped at her locker. Dropping her books off she looked over to see Jade at her locker. The girl looked back at her causing her heart to jump. She quickly looked back into her locker at a mirror in the back of it. Her eyes were green in color with slit pupils. Her eyes shot wide at that, unsure of what could have caused it. Closing her eyes she focused on control like she had been taught.

Once her eyes opened she saw they were normal once more. She breathed out a sigh before making her way to the asphalt café. Walking outside she made her way to the table. There her friends sat, Jade included. Their eyes locked and she felt her stomach churn. She looked down breaking eye contact with her. A scent filled her nose, a scent she had always smelled on Jade. It was a lavender scent with that mixed with mountain air.

"Hey, ain't those the new kids?" Andre asked catching Tori's attention.

She looked to see four teens all close to their age. They sat at a table eating alone. Almost everyone seemed to avoid them. She felt bad at seeing this. "Guys, we should invite them to sit with us" Tori said looking to them.

"Yeah, why don't you do it" Jade said in her sarcastic tone.

"Okay, fine I will" Tori snipped at her. She turned her attention to the four teens. Two were African American while the other two were caucasian. Two were men and two were women. They all seemed to be talking amongst themselves. Slowly she sat at their table and all four stopped talking and looked at her. "Hi" she said with a kind smile.

The man in the middle who had shaggy brown hair looked at her. He grunted a bit before getting up and walking away. His long sleeved shirt clung to his body showing off his muscles. He just walked away towards the parking lot.

"Don't mind Cale, he... he doesn't really like people" the blonde said gaining her attention. "I'm Nikki, this is Summer and he's Drake. We're all siblings" the blonde said looking at her.

"Brothers and sisters, um..." she started looking at them, taking great care in what words she used.

"Your wondering how we are related when Cale and Nikki are white, and Drake and I are African Americans?" Summer asked looking at Tori who just nodded slightly.

"We're adopted, all four of us. Our dad is a big business man" Drake said eating a nacho chip.

"What does your mom do?" She asked looking at them.

"Our mom was killed a few years back in a car wreck" Nikki said looking down at her brother and sister. Slowly she looked back to see Cale leaned up against their car. He was watching them as he took a drag on a cigarette.

Tori watched her as she got up and walked over towards Cale. She looked to the two left who were looking at her. "Well I'm Tori Vega" she said smiling as she extended her hand to them. They both shook her hand and smiled at her kindly.

"Well we know you're the top of the social order here in this school. Most kids avoid the new students like they have some virus. Why are you here?" Drake asked looking at the Latina.

"Well, I figured I'd be nice and invite you to join us" she said with a shrug before looking to see Cale and Nikki seemed to be arguing about something.

"Yeah, we'll join you. Cale will just have to take some time to warm up to you all. He's a nice guy once you get to know him" Summer said smiling a bit.

"Why is he so distrusting of people?" Tori asked still keeping an eye on the man in question as the two siblings continued to argue.

"It's not our place to say. Eventually he'll warm up to you and when he does he'll tell you" Summer explained looking to her. "Come on, let's go to your table, Nikki will join us in a bit" the girl said with a smile as her and her brother got up and followed her to the table.

XX

Jade walked into the tattoo parlor. She looked to see Alex and Allison talking as they looked at some old papers. They turned to look at her as she walked up to them. They smiled at her as she came up to join them.

"Jade, just in time, I'm running a deal want a new tattoo?" Alex smirked at her.

"No, the ones I've got are enough" she said smirking at him before looking to Allison. "Why did you call me here tonight?" She asked looking to her mentor.

"Well you're going to meet the City Stalkers' clan leader tonight. There one of the few clans that help us protect humans" Allison said leaning up against the table.

The bell above the door rang causing Alex to move to the front of the shop. They heard him talking and then his laughter as he came to the back. He smiled looking back to Allison and Jade. Stepping to the right the man walked through the doorway and smiled to Allison. She returned the smile and walked over to hug him.

However Jade's eyes were wide and her jaw was slack. She knew this man, knew him very well. It was Sikowitz, her acting teacher. He looked to Jade who was staring at him. His own eyes shot wide before walking over to her.

"Jade West, so your the new angel Allison has been talking about. I must say I wasn't expecting you to be an angel" he said looking at her.

"I wasn't expecting you to be a werewolf" she responded shock still painted across her face.

"Well what's going to happen next will shock you more" he said smirking a bit before stepping to her right side.

Jade looked at him before looking to see the back of a woman. She was roughly her age with brown colored hair. She was talking with Allison who was smiling at her. Slowly the girl turned to face her and instantly froze. Their eyes were locked as they looked at one another.

"Jade?" The girl gasped looking at her.

"Tori?" She responded looking at the second werewolf.


End file.
